


I'd Listen to You, on Repeat

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind AU, Blind Reader, Drabble, F/M, Head phones, Lime, idk - Freeform, kind of., sense stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: ...Long slender fingers dropped into a large box of discounted CDs. Oikawa was beginning to give up, not finding anything in the shop by a band [Name]-Chan had recently found and was obsessing over. However, as he was about to stand from crouching by the bin, he spotted something which seemed to resemble an anime character, but instead, it was a Drama CD. He had heard of them, yes, but didn't think they really existed outside of the internet.Reading the case a moment, the male's lips pulled up into a smile. He may actually have a use for this.





	

"Tooru." [Name] breathed out softly, in the low light of his room, Tooru could see her flushed face. Complete with parted lips, as her eyes seemed to dance. Though he knew she couldn't see, he could at least tell which side of the headphones the fictional character was speaking to her.

"Hmm? What is it, [Name]-chan?" He smiles a bit coyly. The Oikawa's hands holding onto her sides as she arched a bit in his touch. However, it was only slightly annoying to think she was really reacting so much because of the headset he had placed on her head a few minutes earlier.

"I, am not so sure of this." She mutters, her head turning to the left a bit, the headphones hitting the pillow and restricting her movement a little. Still, as she brings her lips between her teeth, the expression on her face is simply a thing of beauty. And her eyes swivel towards the right, Tooru presses a few kisses to her neck, licking the skin and causing the girl to gasp out, her eyes closing tightly as her arms wrap around his shoulders. As the intro to the CD had played, Oikawa explained to his girlfriend that he had wanted to try something. Have her listen to the disk, and tell him what was going on. So he could, in turn, do what the character was doing.

"Oikawa." This time [Name]'s voice comes out in a short and sudden gasp. "Tou-touch me." her request is granted as Tooru pulls her uniform skirt up over her bare stomach, fingers sliding against the fabric of her panties, rubbing gently between her lips where the fabric was beginning to dampen. She shudders, hugging him closer, and Tooru can actually hear some of the audio, faint as it was.

_"What?"_ The character sounds very amused.  _"Are you so desperate to be touched that you can't help but make me touch you?"_ A chuckle is lost in the recording as Oikawa backs off a little. Maybe he should have listened to it too, find out what it was about. Or actually read the box, but it was in such bring pink he figured it would be relatively safe.

How many people listened to these disks? Oikawa wondered idly before he felt [Name]'s arms slip from around his shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" he stops rubbing his fingers against her, she was pulling the headset away from her head. A bashful expression settling over her.

"Yeah," [Name]  whispers a little, dropping the headset on the side of the bed, however, it's close enough to the edge of the bed that is rolls off and clanks to the floor. She doesn't give him time to respond, though, as [Name]'s hands find Oikawa's neck, her cold fingers traveling up to cup his face. Tooru had grown used to this, and let her come to him. Although she had lost her vision at a young age, she had always been extremely independent.

Her lips are a little off, catching him closer to the side of his mouth and his check, but Tooru doesn't care, and it's now she completes her response.

"It's not you I'm listening too." She doesn't add that the disk's character is very lewd and uncaring. 

"[Name]." Tooru breaths softly, before he's smiling widely. The brunette hugging her close his hands holding her face as he presses far too many kisses all over her face. In all honesty, he actually kind of hoped she wouldn't like the disk so much, and now that it was confirmed, he was simply ecstatic.

"But if you really want me to talk more," She starts, obviously flustered by the idea. "I could give it a try."

**Author's Note:**

> I Hate Oikawa Tooru so much.  
> But I love him.  
> However, at the same time, I'd push him off a bridge.  
> Yet I'd also save him.  
> I'm not writing out smut for him just yet - I simply cannot do it!


End file.
